SOS
by Tiyajana.Genius. 26
Summary: Christina and Vert had been best friends since day 1 and now Vert has feelings for her now. When Vert discovers a horrible secret about what happened to Christina everything changes. Now Vert has to save her from this horrible event and express his feelings to her.
1. Abused

It was a Friday night when Christina was at the diner e-mailing her friends Adam & Rake.

''I wish you boys were here,'' Christina said to herself.

Angel

I miss

Bad Boyz

We miss u 2

Angel

I'll talk 2 u later

Bad Boys

K c u later

Angel

I luv u

Bad Boys

Luv u 2

Christina closed her laptop & ordered her usuall, a double chocolate & bananna milkshake.

''Girl are u depressed?'' Grace asked.

''No just worried.'' Christina replied.

Christina took a sip of her straw.

''Hey bitch,'' the voice said.

Christina jerked her head and saw him.

''Cameron!''

''Hi.''

He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. She dropped to the ground on her knees to stop him but was dragged to the back of the diner.

''Let me go damn it!''

He handcuffed her hand to a pole and smacked her on the cheek.

''You've been a very bad girl. A very, very, very bad girl Christina.'' Cameron explained as he got on top of her.

''Get off of me you bastard!'' Christina screamed.

Christina tried to push him off of her but wouldn't budge. Cameron took off Christina's skirt off, then her pink and black panties and got back on top of her and gave a big thrust.

''Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm'' Christina moaned.

''Time to catch up.''


	2. Can nobody hear my crys for help?

Christina stood up and saw a puddle of blood where she laid. She put back on her panties and skirt and headed towards her vehicle the Devestator.

''I'm telling Vert about this, he'll help me but he'll probably try to kick his ass and probably die.'' Christina told herself.

She turned on the radio and Heavy Metal Lover played.

I want your whisky mouth all over my blonde south

She turned off the radio. She looked in the review mirror and saw her eyes were red from crying.

''I have to tell someone, this will haunt me forever.''

She got to the hub and went upstairs. She heard laughing and talking in the game room.

''Ok guys I got one.'' Spinner announced.

''Lets hear it Spin.'' Agura sighed.

''What does a baby computer call its dad?''

''What?'' Vert asked.

''Data.''

Everybody stared cracking up.

''See I knew I could make you guys laugh.''

''Nice job, big bro.'' Sherman congratulated.

''Thanks.''

''Perfect now I can hurry to my room and try to forget about tonight.'' Christina whispered to herself.

She tip toed to her room and quietly closed the door.

''Thank god I made it.''

She went to the bathroom took a shower and changed into new clean clothes.

''Ok now to brush my teeth and get drunk and lights out.''

She went strait to her bed and then...knock knock.

'Who is that.' Christina thought to herself.

She opened the door and standing there was Vert.

''Hi Vert, what are you doing at my door at...''

She turned to look at the clock.

''...7:00 at night.'' She finished.

''You wanna join us?''

''Why?''

''Because...uh...because...we kinda want you.'' Vert stuttered.

''Well I...I guess.''

''Great, come on we're in the game room.''

''I know.''

Vert and Christina walked to the game room.

''Hey Chris.'' Zoom greeted.

''Chris.'' Stanford greeted.

''Hey guys.'' Christina greeted back.

Christina was unusually quiet, she would start or end conversations, but now the social, outgoing girl is being quiet.

''So guys I was thinking about what I want to listen to but I can't make up my mind.'' Stanford hinted.

''Oooo rock.'' Agura volunteered.

''No! Country.'' A.J argued.

''Hey! We want pop.'' Sherman and Spinner disagreed.

''Guys calm down we're gonna listen to hip-hop.'' Vert said.

''Chris what about you?'' Stanford asked.

''I don't care.'' Christina said softly.

''What's wrong Chris?'' Vert asked.

''Nothing.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah.''

''Ok.''

''I'll be right back.''

''Ok.''

She hurried out of there and ran to her room.

''You guys wouldn't understand.''

...

''Guys, Christina was acting kinda weird, don't ya think.'' Agura said.

''Yeah she was unusually quiet.'' Spinner added.

''Is she hiding something from us?'' Zoom asked.

''Probably.'' Vert said.

''We should talk to her.'' Stanford suggested.

"Do ya think she would talk to us?" A.J asked.

''I may have met her just a few months ago but I know she is very stubborn as hell.'' Tezz said.

''Yeah she is.'' Spinner agreed.

''Tezz is right...'' Sherman began but was cut off.

''I am always correct.'' Tezz interrupted.

''Whatever but still she won't talk.'' Sherman finished.

"Then we'll make her talk with her weakness...alcohol.'' Vert suggested.


End file.
